Perdóname, Juvia
by Greekce
Summary: Y cuando iba hablar, él se adelanto. "—Ella no volverá." Y eso fue suficiente, para que mordiera su lengua y callara sus palabras.


B-bueno es mi primera historia y espero que les agrade. La verdad siempre comienzo por el drama :P Algo común mío, jeje. Tengo algo de experiencia en escribir, así que, si ven mucho detalles... soy yo.

_**...**_

_A_quello ojos azules observaron desde lejos aquel lugar dónde pudo salir adelante, aquel lugar que su corazón estaba unido, donde ahora su familia estaban riendo y viendo con alegría lo lejos que habían llegado, lo lejos que llegaron "juntos"… lo lejos que llegaron juntos.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Ella no había hecho nada malo, entonces, ¿cuál era la razón angustiante en su corazón? Juvia no había hecho nada malo ahí, al contrario, dio lo mejor de sí misma para poder encajar en aquel lugar donde las risas no se detenía, donde el tiempo no parecía importar y la amistad es el gran lazo que los unía.

—Juvia… no sabe el por qué se siente así… —murmuró, notando la primera gota del cielo caer.

¿De dónde venía ese gran sentimiento de tristeza? … No lo sabía, no sabía desde cuando la lluvia azotaba tan fuerte en la piel de alguien, que llegaba a doler. Levanto su mirada, por primera vez las nubes eran negras, negras y grises recorriendo el cielo ese día, y la única causante era ella.

—Juvia, ¿qué haces aquí parada? Te puedes resfriar. —habló una voz conocida para ella.

—Lucy-san… —murmuró, sin verla— no importa, después de todo, Juvia no se resfría por esto.

—Ya veo….Entonces, ¿entramos? Seguro te deben estar esperando —dijo, con una sonrisa y adelantándose unos pasos.

—No es necesario… —susurró—. Juvia está bien aquí afuera.

Lucy la miró extrañada. Tal vez su imaginación jugaba en contra pero, Juvia no era la misma.

Hubo un silencio donde las ramas agitándose entre las hojas era el único ruido que se hacía presente en sus oídos. Entonces otro ruido aún más fuerte se escuchó: eran las grandes puertas del gremio abriéndose, con grandes risas de por medio, con grande ilusiones por delante. Lucy volteo su mirada a sus compañeros, quienes la veían extrañados por estar en medio de la tempestad.

—¡Hola, Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de aquí? —preguntó Natsu, curioso—. No queremos que te enfermes, así que será mejor que entremos.

—¿Eh…? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Lucy.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ahora Erza—. ¿Qué hacías en medio de esta lluvia?

—Yo…

—Lucy, ¿está algo mal? —otra pregunta, por el mago de hielo—. Nos ves como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Yo estaba hablando con Juvia —dijo por fin Lucy, dándose la vuelta, esperando encontrar a la maga de agua.

Pero nada, no había rastro de ella. No se dio ni cuenta cuando se había marchado, pero por alguna razón sentía que esa lluvia no terminaría pronto.

—¿Juvia? ¡Estás alucinando, Lucy! ¡Juvia se fue a una misión de dos meses! —exclamó Natsu, con su gran sonrisa—. No pensé que fueran tan amigas, ya que ella siempre te esta llamando "rival de amor".

—¿A una misión?

—¿No te lo habían dicho? Ha pasado un mes desde que se fue —dijo la pelirroja—. Seguro esta lluvia esta haciendo que te enfermes, vamos adentro.

—Gray, ¿tú tampoco has visto a Juvia? —preguntó Lucy, algo atónita.

—No, no la he visto.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, así que entró con los demás y se sentó cerca de Levy, aunque todavía no lo podía creer, ella recordaba ver perfectamente a Juvia el mes pasado, cada día, ¿acaso ya se estaba volviendo loca? Pero se dio cuenta que no, cuando vio a Gajeel mirando como la lluvia caía, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia explotaran contra el suelo.

Se levantó y se fue a sentar con Gajeel, en frente de él. Y también observó la tempestad que estaba ocurriendo allí afuera. ¿Había sido una ilusión lo de Juvia? La rubia lo había sentido tan real, que realmente no creía que había sido una ilusión; observó de reojo a Gajeel y cuando iba a decir algo, él se adelantó.

—Juvia no volverá.

Y esas palabras salieron de aquella boca, sonaron tan indiferentes, tan frías, tan dolidas por dentro, que hicieron que Lucy se mordiera la lengua, y quedará en un estado de shock. Gajeel lo había dicho, ¿él sería capaz de decir algo tan demoledor para alguien? No, él no sería capaz de decir mentiras sobre Juvia, ella era una hermana pequeña para él, Gajeel no podía decir esas cosas.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —soltó, volteando su mirada a él.

—Lo escuchaste claramente, ella no volverá —lo volvió a decir—, Juvia no volverá de su misión.

Dragón Slayer de Hierro se levantó de su asiento y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se marchó por la puerta, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara completamente y perdiéndose en la densa neblina que se había creado.

—Ella… no volverá.

**R**epitió.

**U**na y otra vez.

**S**in poder creerlo.

**E**lla iba a volver, ¿cierto?

**U**n mes después.

Y por primera vez, el gremio quedó en silencio. Nada. Ningún ruido, no había llantos, sollozos, susurros, completamente nada.

La rubia que yacía agarrada fuertemente de Natsu, sin decir nada, sin que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. Solo se quedó allí, mirando el rostro de su amiga dormir dentro de aquel ataúd, como su cara estaba levemente feliz, ¿por qué ella sonreía? Era la gran pregunta de Lucy, que no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos dos meses.

Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en Gajeel que estaba al fondo, mirando por la ventana con una expresión sólida, sin sentimientos. ¿Por qué él tenía aquella mirada?

Ese día estaba lloviendo, sin cesar. El maestro dijo algunas palabras, con lo fuerte que hay que ser en una muerte de un compañero que luchó por el bien de su orgullo y el orgullo de su gremio, por el bien de su familia y por el bien de ella o el mismo. Palabras que para Gajeel, estaban vacías. Muy vacías, ya que no pudo hacer nada para protegerla y eso le hacía sentir miserable.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? —se escuchó la voz del maestro.

—Yo quiero decir algo. —pronunció, Lucy.

Respiró y lo soltó: Te odio. Te odio… —volvió a decir, llamando la atención de la gente—. T-te odio… por no pedir ayuda, sabiendo que tenías una familia detrás de ti, que te ayudaría. T-te o-odio… por callar todas las cosas que querías decir de mí, de Gray, Gajeel… de todos. Te-te odi-odio… por siempre alejarte de todos, por llorar a solas, por sentirte culpable de todo… —decía, tratando de que el nudo en su garganta se fuera—. ¡Mal-maldición! ¡Te odio por no pedir ayuda! ¡Me odio a mí misma por no poder ayudarte! … Perdóname, Juvia.

**T**e odio, por no pedir ayuda.

**Y** me odio, por no ayudarte.

**S**olo espero que puedas perdonarme, _lluvia_.


End file.
